Cyborg 009 (Joe Shimamura)
Joe Shimamura is the title character from the manga/anime series, Cyborg 009. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 009 vs. Zero (by TheDragonDemon) Possible Opponents * Beck (Mighty No.9) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Kikaider * Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider series) * Tracer (OverWatch) History Born to a Japanese mother and a father of unknown nationally, Joe Shimamura lived as an orphaned looked down upon because of his non-Japanese heritage. This got him into lots of trouble, eventually ended up being captured by the Black Ghost organization to be converted into the ninth in a line of 00 Cyborgs. Woken up by a mysterious voice, founding his body converted, Joe escapes with the eight 00 Cyborgs before them to work with them to stop Black Ghost and other evil doers. 'Death Battle info' Background: *Race: Cyborg *Age: 18-19 *Occupation: Counter Terrorist/Team Speedster/Field Leader *Hobby: N/A Powers and Abilities: *Enhanced Strength/Durability: With his new Robotic body, 009 is able to take hits from Tanks and Rocket Launchers. He can also pick up and destroy Tanks with a few hits. *Oxygen Tank: 009 has an Oxygen Tank inside his body that allows him to breathe underwater for a long while. *Super Gun: A heavily modified gun that 009 carries around with him, it has had multiple unique abilities(Gun, Heat Ray, Stun, Poison Gas, Beam, Energy Magnum, Freezer, and Knockout Ray) over the course of time, strong enough to take out Tanks and Stone Giants. *Acceleration Mode: Hidden in the back of his molar is a switch to an ability known as Acceleration Mode, with this 009's perception of time to slow down to a near fault. With Mode 2, the Acceleration's power doubles and it even has the ability to stop time completely. *Molecular Distortion: After an upgrade was given to the Acceleration Mode by 001, 009 learned to use it for a more offensive approach. By accelerating the molecular structure of any object whether live or not and causing an instability to the molecules, causing the said object to be disintegrated. Feats: *Is fast enough to outrun soundwaves *Is about to outsmart cyborgs that may be superior to him *Is able to dodge lightning *Has defeated Black Ghost twice *Saved the universe from interdimensional beings *Acceleration does not seem to have a limit *Fought against Apollo, a cyborg designed to be vastly superior *Worked with Devilman to defeat the demon Atun. Faults: *His morals will sometimes get in the way of his goal *Sometimes relies too much on teamwork *Was almost killed by Apollo only to be saved by luck *Doesn't usually rely on killing his enemies *Robotic body has limits to how much he can take *Fought Devilman with their battle ending in a stalemate. Gallery Cyborg_009.jpg 009_Re-Cyborg-0003.jpg 009_cover.jpg Trivia *The creator of Cyborg 009, Shotaro Ishinomori, is the same creator of Kamen Rider. *Cyborg 009 is one of the few characters to have many iterations of him, such as a graphic novel, a CGI animated movie, and several different anime. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Cyborg Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills